Chocolate
by DemonessRaven
Summary: [Decidí convertir esto en una recopilación de Oneshots. El segundo cáp es un fic sobre San Valentín un poco tardío] Roy se enferma en el día de San Valentín,o eso dicen.Riza decide visitarlo para ver si es verdad [ROYAI]
1. Chocolate

Hola!!!! aca estoy con un fic de nadiad!!! si, ya se que tengo cosas pendiente, les estoy dando unos pequeños ajustes a la contunuación de ¨El Ser Perfecto ¨ y ya empecé con el tercer cap de ¨La Gangrena Negra¨, pero sentía la necesidad de escribir algo así para esta época, así que disfruten!

* * *

Chocolate

Era una mañana fría, estaba nevando. Como todos los días Riza se levanto sin apuro, nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo aunque quisiese. Esta vez decidió dejar a Hayate en la casa, estaba nevando y no quería que el cachorro se enfermara.

- Cuida la casa Buraha – Con un ladrido de despedida cerró la puerta.

Caminó por las calles de Central, esa mañana más atareadas que de costumbre por ser vísperas de noche buena. Los negocios abrían temprano, adornados con vidrieras rojas, verdes y doradas, esperando a los compradores compulsivos que se despertaban dentro de las personas en esa época del año. La verdad, ella no era muy fanática de esas festividades, ya que era atea, pero los ánimos de la gente eran contagiosos.

- ¨ Además ¨ - pensó - ¨ Esta bien que las personas puedan tomarse un descanso y tener razones para celebrar ¨

Claro, ella no formaba parte de ¨ las personas ¨, cuando había decidido seguir a su Coronel y ayudarlo a llegar a la cima, también había aceptado un trabajo que era peligroso, pagaba bien, pero tenía pocas vacaciones y no cubría posibles traumas psicológicos.

- ¨ Que estoy pensando, _mi coronel_, a veces me sorprendo de mi misma, el día que Roy… digo, el Coronel, se de cuenta de… lo que sea… tengo que dejar de pensar así, eso solo sería una distracción para mi y para él ¨-

Afortunadamente para ella, había llegado a la chocolatería, lo cual cortó su línea de pensamientos. En esta fecha se tomaba la delicadeza, aunque ninguno de sus colegas lo notara, de comprar chocolate para hacer chocolate caliente en la oficina. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero el chocolate era algo que la fascinaba, la distraía de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, era un sentimiento lindo, pero muy peligroso, por eso se lo permitía pocas veces.

- Lo de siempre, no querida?- La misma anciana de todos los años atendía el lugar, en un costado tenía la bolsa de chocolate para Riza lista.

- Si, gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa, la señora le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para relajarse, además parecía que el uniforme militar que llevaba puesto no la incomodaba como a la mayoría de los empleados de tiendas, que siempre procuraban tratarla con respeto.

- Vas a pasar estas fiestas sola nuevamente? –

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

- Co...cómo sabe…?-

- Jajaja, lo siento querida, parece que te agarré desprevenida. Todos los años te veo pasar a la noche caminando sola. Sabes, es bueno ser reservado, pero no siempre hace bien guardarse los sentimientos, si sabes a que me refiero. Si no hablas, _el _nunca te va a notar – la señora le guiño un ojo.

- …Pero que?-

- Jajaja, querida, dicen que el diablo sabe por diablo pero más sabe por viejo. Yo ya soy vieja como él, pero lúcida y de estas cosas me doy cuenta. Bueno, no te retraso más, supongo que se te hace tarde –

Riza pagó el chocolate y salió de la tienda confundida.

- ¨ Esa anciana…es rara ¨- Miró su reloj y se sobresaltó, efectivamente, se le había hecho tarde. Salió corriendo a la oficina.

º---º---º---º---º---º

Llegó a la oficina sin apuro, como siempre, aunque llegara tarde…que pasaba casi siempre.

- ¨ Realmente tendrían que darnos vacaciones en esta fecha ¨- pensó enojado el Coronel Roy Mustang, sacando a relucir su aversión por el trabajo. El también era ateo y le importaban poco esas festividades, pero si le daban una razón para faltar a la oficina, bienvenidas sean.

- Buenos días Coronel –

Se sorprendió de la voz masculina que lo saludaba, generalmente la primera vos que escuchaba en la mañana era la de su teniente. Pero esta vez lo saludaba Havoc, que estaba fumando. En una esquina Fury estaba decorando un árbol de navidad, era para darle un toque festivo al lugar. Repasó con la vista la oficina buscando a Riza, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

- Donde esta la teniente Hawkeye? –

- No sabemos señor –

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, Roy no hizo a tiempo para correrse y la persona que venía corriendo se chocó con él.

- Aaaah! -

Riza trató de agarrarse de algo, pero fue en vano, justo cuando estaba por caer alguien la sostuvo por la cintura.

- Tiene que fijarse por donde va teniente –

Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, se había chocado con el Coronel y ahora él la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura.

- …eh, Taisa, ya puede soltarme –

- Ah! Si, perdón –

Todos observaron extrañados la escena, normalmente la teniente hubiese agarrado su arma y le habría disparado al coronel por sostenerla de ese modo, finalmente supusieron que ella estaba de humor por navidad.

Las palabras de la anciana de la tienda de chocolates le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza, tal vez sí debería hacerse notar. Pero, no estaba segura.

- ¨ Si me rechaza que haría… no podría seguir cuidando de él como hasta ahora… ¨-

- Teniente, se siente bien –

Roy no había dejado de observarla desde que llegó a la oficina, estaba actuando raro ese día. Para empezar había llegado corriendo y todavía seguía parada en el mismo punto donde la había soltado.

- eh…ah, si Taisa, no es nada – Riza salió de su estado de trance, tenía que concentrarse, pero antes… el chocolate. Se puso su máscara de seriedad y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había en la habitación. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie la miraba sacó el chocolate de la bolsa y lo ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Preparó la leche caliente, puso primero el chocolate, como corresponde y luego vertió el líquido en la taza. Volvió a ponerse la máscara para atravesar el lugar hasta su escritorio. Se sentón y se acercó la taza a la boca, sintiendo el olor del chocolate, justo cuando estaba por darle el primer sorbo sintió una voz que la llamaba.

- Hawkeye, que es eso?-

Roy que, según el, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observarla, se sorprendió del comportamiento de Hawkeye, que seguía siendo extraño. Sintió curiosidad por saber que era eso que le causaba tanto placer a su teniente y a pesar de que no deseaba interrumpirle el momento, su curiosidad lo venció.

- Esto es chocolate caliente Taisa –

- En serio? Donde hay? –

- Yo lo compre hoy a la mañana, pero eso llegue tarde… por cierto, Taisa, por que no esta trabajando? – Ese hombre era imposible.

- Eh?...ah…bueno…-

- Hagamos un trato, usted trabaja y yo le preparo una taza de chocolate –

Roy la verdad no tenía ganas de trabajar, pero esa taza de chocolate le inspiraba curiosidad, tan bueno sería? Seguro que si, si lo preparaba Riza. Después de un rato de llenar hojas y firmar informes llegó la tan esperada taza.

- ¨ Esto realmente huele bien ¨- pensó Roy, mientras se acercaba la taza, cuando le dio un sorbo su expresión cambio. Riza sonrió al ver que él disfrutaba tanto del chocolate como ella. Así siguieron en su trance cada uno por un largo rato, hasta que una conversación que habían empezado el resto de los presentes les llamó la atención.

- ¿Coronel, a quien va a llevar usted al baile? – preguntó Havoc, al parecer todos estaban expectantes de saber quien sería la cualquiera de este año, especialmente él, por que Mustang solía llevar a las mujeres que el pobre teniente planeaba invitar.

- ¿Qué baile?... ah! si, no se, supongo que a Lucy, la que trabaja en la librería –

Todos miraron con pena como el teniente se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta quedar reducido en un rincón, este año se repetiría su sufrimiento.

Havoc no fue el único que reaccionó ante ese comentario. Riza salió de su trance y observó a Mustang con una cara que demostraba una gran desilusión, aunque la ocultó rápidamente y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no pudo, por que la conversación siguió su rumbo e inevitablemente fue a parar a ella.

- Teniente, usted va a ir este año al baile? -

Realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero siempre le hacían la misma pregunta y todos los años inventaba alguna cena familiar o algo así; pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez fue diferente.

- No, no creo… no tengo pare – se calló rápidamente, no quería iniciar todo un tema alrededor de sus conflictos personales. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Teniente, esa no es razón! –

- Si, no tiene por que perderse la celebración por eso! –

Los comentarios siguieron. La verdad era que no le gustaba ir a esos bailes por que le dolía verlo a él con esas cualquiera. No aguantando más el tema, se excusó diciendo que tenía que dejar unos informes y se fue a caminar por el jardín un largo rato. Finalmente aceptó que había sido una mala idea salir a la nieve sin abrigo y decidió volver. Para su suerte ya era la hora del almuerzo y no habría nadie en la oficina, o eso pensaba. Entró sin mirar y se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse las manos, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

- ¿Tuvo algún problema con los informes, teniente?- Era Roy, quien la miraba con cara de que no se había tragado su excusa.

- Ehhh, yo… - no sabía que decirle, ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que cualquier cosa que le dijese sería en vano. Roy optó por seguir con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no va a ir al baile por que no tiene pareja?-

- Es la verdad - Riza eligió no eludir más el tema – Además, nunca me gustaron esos bailes –

- No te creo –

- ¿q-que? -

- Como dije, no te creo. Nunca creí las excusas que nos diste durante todos estos años mi querida Hawkeye. Si el problema es la pareja, sería todo un placer acompañarte – terminó la frase con su característica sonrisa. Esa sonrisa nunca la había comprado antes, por que generalmente la utilizaba para tratar de convencerla de no hacer el trabajo, pero ahora era diferente. La estaba invitando a salir.

- ¨ No puede ser ¨- pensó, no podía creer que finalmente le estuviera pasando esto.

- Acaso no quiere? – preguntó Roy, en su voz se notaba la decepción que le causaba la reacción de Riza.

- Es que, no iba a llevar a esa tal Lucy?- se notaba la amargura en sus palabras. Roy la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Estas celosa? –

Riza se maldijo para sus adentros, sabía que no tendría que haber pasado por la tienda de chocolate, tomar eso siempre desarmaba su mascara de indiferencia.

- Claro que no –

No servía mentir, los dos lo sabían.

- Bueno, esta bien, entonces no tengo otro remedio que invitar a Lucy – su tono de ironía se notaba, estaba jugando con ella, y eso no podía soportarlo. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su arma pero él fue más rápido.

- No pensarás dispararme o si, Riza? –

- So-solo estas jugando conmigo! No quiero ser una más de todas las del montón! –

Roy palideció ante sus palabras, realmente ella creía su juego de mujeriego?

- No, no quise que pensaras eso – dijo soltándola y mirando hacia un costado.

- ¿Que más quería que pensara? Si esa es la máscara que muestras siempre –

- Vos misa lo dijiste, es solo una máscara-

- Y entonces, que es lo real? -

- Esto – Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Roy había cerrado el espacio que había entre ellos, agarrándola por la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Antes de que se diera cuneta el beso había terminado.

- Riza, te amo –

Ella lo miró y supo es estaba hablando en serio, se notaba la ternura en sus ojos, mezclada con un fuego que solo se vía pocas veces en él.

- Yo también – y esta ves ella lo besó a él. Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados observando el fuego frente a ellos. Desde ese momento Riza nunca pasaría una navidad solitaria.

- Mmm, me falta un vestido –

- Esta tarde te llevo a comprar uno – La escena fue interrumpida por los pasos ruidosos de los subordinados que volvían de almorzar. Se separaron rápidamente y cada uno se sentó en su escritorio. Todos entraron y se pusieron a trabajar, tenían miedo de que la teniente les disparara por la conversación anterior.

Levanto la mirada, él la estaba mirando también y le guiño un ojo. Riza le sonrió y miró hacia la ventana, tendría que comprar chocolate más seguido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, y si les gutó dejen review P

Felices fiestas!!

Riza


	2. San Valentín

Hola¿ Cómo estan? Bueno, decidí convertir esto en una recopilación de oneshots que vaya escribiendo durante este año. Este es el especial de San Valentín!! Va dedicado a todas esas personas solteras como yo que lo pasaron leyendo fic en ese día! XD Naaah, mentira, yo salí con algunos amigos, hay que salir!! n.n Ok, Ok Ya se que es un poco tarde para subir esto, pero bueno XD

Espero que les guste!

* * *

San Valentín

Era Una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo el mundo se levantaba dispuesto a disfrutar ese día. La teniente primera Riza Hawkeye se despertó gracias a su perro, Hayate quien últimamente estaba tomando por costumbre levantarla más temprano de lo normal. No es que esto molestara a su ama, en realidad el problema era que el cachorro siempre terminaba en el suelo gracias a una patada que le daba Riza al momento que abría los ojos, no era adrede, pero decidió no pedirle disculpas pensando que algún día ese habito se iría.

El buen humor de la mañana se borró cuando dio vuelta la página del calendario. 14 de Febrero, San Valentín. Detestaba ese día. No le molestaba recibir regalos, ni las flores, ni las decoraciones, lo único que por ahí la perturbaba era el exceso de color rosa en dichas decoraciones, pero por un día no era grave. No estaba segura que era lo que realmente hacía ruido en su mente y volvía insoportable ese día en especial… ah, si….El coronel. Odiaba verlo abrir los sobres, cajas, paquetes y demás cosas que le enviaban sus admiradoras. Luego se ponía a presumir las cosas durante todo el día, era realmente insoportable, lo que generalmente terminaba con una depresión para Havoc… y para ella. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero la verdad era que ella no se animaba a darle a su superior siquiera una pequeña carta. Sabía que el amor entre soldados no estaba permitido, pero le importaba poco, hacía demasiados años que conocía y amaba a ese hombre y no iba a dejar que un pequeño párrafo de un reglamento la detuviese. Lamentablemente ella sabía que Roy no la miraba de la misma forma, además no se iba a rebajar al nivel de esas cualquiera que salían con él, eso nunca. A parte ya le había mandado miles de indirectas, a las que el hombre parecía ni darse cuenta, definitivamente no era buena para esas cosas.

Al terminar su resignada reflexión se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde, terminó apurada su desayuno y salió corriendo hacia la oficina con Hayate pegado a sus talones. Llegó a la oficina justo a tiempo. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo se encontró con una masa de mujeres que le bloqueaban el paso.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que el Coronel no esta?!-

- ¡Es mentira¡Déjenme pasar!-

En la puerta de la oficina el pobre de Fury trataba de frenar a las secretarias y demás sin mucho éxito. Decidió ayudarlo, el pobre no tenía la culpa de la ausencia del Coronel y eventualmente tendría que entrar a la oficina.

- ¿¡Qué esta pasando acá?!- Supuso que al ser superiora a todas las mujeres de ahí nadie le haría ningún problema y se irían sin chistar…supuso mal.

- ¡Ahí esta!-

- ¡Usted secuestró al Coronel! –

- ¡Claro que fue ella, si le tiene ganas y no nos llega ni a los talones!-

Ese último comentario la dejó sin habla ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle así¡Esas no conocían a Roy Mustang tanto como ella lo hacía! Eso era demasiado… cuando vio que se le acercaban a reclamar la ausencia del hombre decidió que había sido suficiente, y sacó el arma.

BANG!

Todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio, mirando el lugar del techo donde había impactado la bala.

- Ahora que tengo su atención… desaparezcan de mi vista- Su tono fue tan frío que las secretarias decidieron correr sin decir nada, si algo sabían de la teniente era que no había que hacerla enojar.

Cuando el pasillo quedó limpio caminó lentamente hasta la oficina, Fury la saludó y dándole las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos le dejó el paso. Riza caminó hasta su escritorio, dejó su bolso a un lado, agarró su taza de té y se sentó. Cuando terminó la taza que necesitaba para relajarse habló.

- ¿Donde esta el Coronel?-

Nadie se animaba a hablar, todos tenían miedo de decir algo que empeorara el humor de Hawkeye, finalmente Fury se animó a responderle.

- E-el llamó diciendo que se encontraba enfermo teniente –

Riza inmediatamente se levantó del escritorio, sin sacar su mascara y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- T-teniente¿a donde va?-

- Voy a ver si es verdad que esta enfermo…por su bien espero que sea así –

Cuando la puerta se cerró todos volvieron a respirar. Fury no se preocupó demasiado, esa mañana cuando el Coronel llamó, se oía realmente enfermo.

-------------------

Caminaba apresuradamente rumbo a la casa de su coronel. No estaba segura de porque lo hacía, ni siquiera de porque se preocupaba tanto, seguramente había decidido quedarse durmiendo por vago. A su alrededor lo negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, todos adornados para la fecha con corazones y rosas y corazones rosas y esas cursilerías. Por un momento se detuvo frente a una chocolatería (N/A: OK, OK¿se nota que me gusta el chocolate, tienen algún problema con eso? XD) y pensó a llevar algo…NO. No debía rebajarse al nivel de las locas que la atacaron esa mañana y era un caso perdido comprar algo.

Siguió caminando y casi sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta, y ahí también dudó. Finalmente se decidió y sacó la llave de repuesto que tenía de la casa de Roy y abrió; si era verdad que estaba enfermo tendría que estar en su cama durmiendo.

- ¿Taisa?-

El lugar era un desastre, había papeles y ropa tirados por todas partes. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía dejar el lugar así y decidió ordenar. Se dirigió a la puerta que supuso que era del cuarto y la abrió lentamente. Allí efectivamente estaba Roy tirado en su cama en un estado un tanto triste, tenía lo que parecía un té frío en la mesa de luz, junto a varios paquetes de pañuelos descartables. Ignoró el hecho de que él tenía la camisa abierta y se dedicó a atenderlo, primero tendría que despertarlo para poder ver que era lo que pasaba, seguramente no era más que una gripe.

- Taisa – movió suavemente su hombro, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él estaba despierto mirándola ya.

- Chuui ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

No había pensado en eso antes ¿qué le iba a contestar? Bueno, como su subordinada era su responsabilidad cuidar de su superior para que nada malo le pasase, aunque eso incluyera meterse en su casa sin permiso…verdad?

- Yo…vine a ver como se encontraba señor-

Roy sonrió y eso fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que el dolor de cabeza apenas lo dejaba pensar, realmente estaba muy engripado. Riza sin aviso previo estiró su mano y la posó en la frente de él para tomarle la temperatura, era muy alta.

- Ya vuelvo –

Se levantó y volvió un rato después con un té y toalla húmeda. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, luego ayudó a Roy a sentarse y le pasó el té.

- Tome esto, le hará bien –

Él tomó sin chistar hasta la última gota y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de luz.

- Bien, ahora vuelva a acostarse – Lo empujó hacia abajo para que se acostara y puso la toalla sobre su frente.

- Riza…gracias por todo – cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedó muda por un momento y comprendió que no era como las demás, ninguna de las locas haría algo así por él, ellas solo se interesaban en el dinero, el aspecto y el puesto de Roy. Ellas eran las que no le llegaban ni a los talones, estaba segura que ya estarían saliendo con el primero que vieron en la calle esa tarde.

- De nada… no iba a dejar que pasaras solo este San Valentín Roy- Se quedó mirándolo dormir un rato y luego una idea se cruzó por su mente – Bien, manos a la obra-

---------

Se despertó al día siguiente con el primer rayo de sol, lo que era raro en el. Era como si se despertara de un sueño, hubiese jurado que la tarde anterior Riza apareció en su casa y cuidó de el mientras estaba enfermo… era extraño, seguramente la fiebre lo hizo alucinar. Bueno también era verdad que él pensaba en su teniente…más de lo normal. Todas esas mujeres lo hacían quedar mal, el realmente no las quería, si salía con ellas era puro aburrimiento nomás, todo lo que decían por ahí era solamente rumores; la gente necesitaba hablar de algo en el cuartel y desgraciadamente lo habían elegido a él. La única mujer que quería no le haría caso nunca, estaba seguro que ella lo veía solo como su vago e inútil en la lluvia superior. Decidió ir a la cocina para buscar algo para desayunar, se tendría que apurar, seguramente se le había acumulado mucho trabajo como le pasaba cuando faltaba y la teniente lo mataría si lo no hacía.

- Pero que…?-

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… orden. Su departamento estaba completamente limpio, ya no había bolsas de comida, ni basura, ni ropa sucia en el suelo. Entró a la cocina que se encontraba impecable también, todos los platos estaban limpios. Se acercó a la mesada y se encontró con una torta enorme de chocolate decorada con crema. Al lado había una nota, reconoció la letra inmediatamente y sonrió.

_Taisa_

_Supongo que no le incomoda que acomodara un poco el lugar, llevé su ropa al lavadero, acuérdese de recogerla luego por favor .Espero que si el té no pudo hacerlo sentir mejor esto lo haga, tiene dulce de leche en el centro. _

_Feliz San Valentín._

_Riza_

_PD: Ni se le ocurra hacerse el enfermo para faltar al trabajo, un día lo soporto, pero si sigue faltando lo iré a buscar nuevamente…y esta vez llevaré mi arma._

Roy tragó descartando esa idea, realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al arma de Riza, efectivamente tenía razón, ella lo mataría. Desayunó un pedazo de torta, que por cierto estaba exquisita, y salió para la oficina. De camino compró un ramo de rosas, que sabía que eran las favoritas de cierta teniente ¿Qué importaba si San Valentín había sido ayer?

_---------------_

Riza se despertó con el cantar de los pájaros nuevamente al año siguiente y sonrió al dar vuelta la página del calendario. 14 de febrero nuevamente. Esta vez Hayate no la había despertado, el perro dormía tranquilamente a los pies de su cama. Se levantó, tomó un desayuno rápido y se alistó para ir a trabajar, justo cuando salía se acordó del paquete que se estaba dejando, entro nuevamente, lo agarró y salió. Sonrió a ver todos los negocios de flores y chocolates abrir temprano para esa fecha… pero seguían sin gustarle los adornos rosas, eran demasiado.

Esta vez no había ningún comité de bienvenida formado por secretarias y demás mujeres desquiciadas, el pasillo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Al entrar a la oficina entró a la pequeña y preparó café para todos. Salió con una bandeja con las tazas y una torta. Todos la miraban atontados, menos Roy quien sonreía estúpidamente como un niño que le acaban de regalar una dulcería entera. Cortó la torta en silencio y luego fue a su escritorio para dejar su bolso, ahí encontró florero con un ramo de rosas, sonrió ella también, no era necesario preguntar quien se las había dejado.

- ¿Y muchachos¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a probar la torta que les preparé?-

- S-sí! –

Se miraron sin decir nada, y disfrutaron esa mañana en la oficina, con el inicio de una deliciosa tradición de San Valentín y el fin de las locas maniáticas del cuartel.

* * *

Bien, si les gustó como he dicho antes, van a ser buenas personas y van a apretar el botón violesta de abajo y me van a dejar un lindo review! xDDDDD Y sino, igualmente gracias por leerme n.n

Mucha suerte!

Riza


End file.
